112015 - You're an Idiot
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 16:00 -- 04:00 AT: hey libby sorry i... poofed yesterday though i guess you know why? 04:00 AT: i hope they didn't do anything to you? 04:00 SO: No. 04:02 AT: oh im glad :) 04:02 SO: You are an idiot. 04:03 AT: mm i suspect i am 04:03 AT: i thought they would kill me dreamself 04:05 SO: You are not so lucky. 04:06 AT: mm that became obvious being stuck in a void where every second is like a hour 04:06 AT: im aware of the problem this poses now its been added to the list of shit we need to deal with at the meeting 04:08 SO: Yes, you basically gave them another person who has all the powers and abilities you do. 04:09 SO: Every bit of power you gain you are also giving them. 04:09 AT: wonderful so thats confirmed 04:09 AT: sigh 04:10 AT: and my dreamself isnt bound by their rules 04:12 SO: Your dreamself is still flagged as a Player in the System. She can go places where they cannot. 04:15 AT: mm 04:16 AT: well ill save all my questions for the meeting on how to deal with that, i hope there's a place where the conversation can be kept from them? 04:16 AT: or is that a fruitless effort 04:17 SO: I know one place, but it will be dangerous for me to attend. I will, however, for Serios' sake. 04:18 AT: thank you libby i reall do appreciate it i mentioned it to him but if you want him there please feel free 04:19 SO: I may bring him for personal protection. Not from you, but other things. 04:19 AT: ofc is there anything we can to prepare? 04:19 SO: No. I will send others to clear the path. 04:20 AT: okay ah 04:20 AT: how much access do your handmaidens have to your logs? 04:23 SO: None. Unless I've made it public. Why? 04:24 AT: something jack said is making both serios and nyarla suspicious that one of them might be a traitor 04:24 AT: i kno youve known them for a long, long time but... its better safe than sorry if we can take precautions 04:25 SO: And you all are listening to Jack? Since when? 04:26 AT: since he keeps fucking us over 04:26 AT: any chance of a leak somewhere and i want to make sure its taken care of 04:26 AT: i trust your judgement libby, but for my nerves if you can itd be swell to keep them in the dark of some of our plans 04:27 SO: I will for now. But I do not like it. They are my closest friends. 04:27 AT: i know and i hope those fears turn out to just be jack baiting us again but thank you 04:30 SO: Mmm 04:31 AT: as for the meeting the few from each team will be me, lila from serios's team, lorrea and kyla and liskar and varani 04:32 AT: lorrea is... too angry to be alone right now in anything like this 04:32 SO: Of course. 04:33 AT: ...is she talking to you right? 04:34 AT: right now* ive been... refusing to do more than doze sorry 04:36 SO: yes. 04:36 SO: and whether or not you sleep is irrelevant. 04:36 SO: You will just see blackness. 04:36 SO: She is awake on her own time, now. 04:36 AT: i know and i dont like it 04:36 AT: thats why... just dozing 04:37 AT: are you going to send her to nyarla 04:37 SO: I can't send her to anyone? 04:37 SO: She's not mine, she's the horrorterrors. 04:37 AT: oh nono lorrea 04:38 SO: No. 04:38 SO: Nyarla must live a bit longer yet. 04:39 AT: okay i 04:40 AT: im afraid shes going to find another way she said she wouldnt kill him... 04:44 SO: Well, so long as he can still perform his role, and still wants to, I don't mind. 04:45 AT: i do she's too angry she'll break him 04:46 AT: i cant help him so far away and serios is angry with him too :( 04:52 SO: It is a troubling thng. 04:52 SO: ((Meanwhile, Aaisha suddenly feels... very healthy. Like she could run a thousand marathons, lift 1000 boulders.)) 04:53 AT: i ye- um. uum 04:54 AT: i. am suddenly 04:54 AT: not tired anymore??? 04:54 SO: Oh? what do you mean? 04:56 AT: i. feel like i could run for ages maybe even swim all the whole alternia sea if it still existed 04:56 AT: and life things like very heavy things.... im tempted to try?? but this is weird??? 04:56 AT: i just feel really good now??? 04:56 SO: Oh no. 04:56 SO: They've begun, then. 04:56 SO: They have grante your dreamself power. 04:57 AT: oh... 04:57 AT: and im... feeling the effects too? 04:57 SO: Yes. 04:57 SO: Just as power you receive grants your dreamself power, so does the opposite occur. 04:58 AT: ... well at least it goes both ways i guess 04:58 AT: how much is my dreamself still me? 04:58 SO: She is still you, though I assume they've been torturing her, breaking her, and bending her to their will with mind control. 04:59 AT: fanfuckingtastic 04:59 AT: lets hope my will is enough... and remembers my ancestor 05:00 SO: If they have granted her power, she is already broken. 05:00 AT: shit 05:00 AT: ... in theory 05:01 AT: if at some point i managed to reconnect with my dreamself 05:01 AT: what would the backlash be? 05:01 SO: You would be broken too. 05:01 AT: mm 05:02 AT: kill option it is then i guess 05:07 AT: ... nyarla coming here is probably out isnt it 05:09 AT: im scared for his safety... 05:09 SO: You should be. 05:10 AT: i kno 05:12 AT: just please dont hurt him 05:13 SO: I won't. I'm not the one you should be begging not to hurt him. Lorrea, Serios, and the Horrorterrors are way above me. 05:14 AT: ive already talked to serios... and lorrea is why i want him here! she was so angry 05:14 SO: She has a right to be. 05:15 AT: i kno she does! but i dont want her breaking him i want to be able to stop her if she goes too far! 05:32 SO: Nyarla has a reckoning coming, Aaisha. 05:32 SO: And I am frankly shocked that it is not coming from you. 05:33 AT: ... 05:34 AT: i dont want to be angry with him 05:34 AT: i just want to feel okay again 05:35 AT: he's already resigned to whatever fate lorrea hands him and serios, i wont add to that 05:35 AT: and every second i spend in that void would be meaningless if i turned on him they offered me a deal 05:35 AT: i laughed at them libby because the condition was no longer being with nyarla 05:35 AT: ever 05:36 AT: wouldnt you feel the same if this was serios? 05:36 SO: They offered me my freedom, in exchange for Serios. I refused them. But at the same time, Part of why I love Serios is that he would never do something so idiotic. 05:36 SO: But, to each their own. 05:38 AT: ... even if serios did it for you 05:38 AT: even if he was so panicked that he went to the first option he could think of 05:38 AT: and everything he did was FOR YOU 05:41 AT: im so sick of everyone blaming him when most of the time the root of the problem is ME 05:41 AT: become someone threatened ME 05:41 AT: AND I CANT PROTECT MYSELF 05:41 SO: Then learn to. 05:41 SO: He negotiated for power to protect you, and then had you be the one to pay the price for his failure. 05:43 AT: he shouldnt have had to negotiate in the first place 05:44 SO: Then learn to defend yourself. -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:44 -- Category:Libby Category:Aaisha